


Tangled Up in You

by sunflowerbright



Series: Day by Drabble [40]
Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-18
Updated: 2013-04-18
Packaged: 2017-12-08 20:38:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/765777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerbright/pseuds/sunflowerbright
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will isn't quite sure how they ended up on the forest-floor, limbs entangled and Djaq's dress bundled up around her waist</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tangled Up in You

**Author's Note:**

> Not-So-Bleak Midwinter prompt #7 - bundled

There are stains on the yellow silk of her dress, mud and dirt from the ground, dust from the castle they’ve just escaped from. The flowers in her hair have gotten loose, falling to the forest-floor and staying there, a part of the scenery. There’s a mesh of colour around them, the yellow dress and the orange sky as the sun goes down, green grass making a beautiful canvas for her dark skin and hair.

The dress is bundled up around her waist and Will would be wondering how all of this happened, if his mind hadn’t stopped thinking about anything but Djaq, and her smooth skin and warm breath.

She smells like summer, he thinks, like the most perfect summer in Nottingham and she gasps out his name and captures his lips in a kiss.

Will really doesn’t know how they got here, but he’s grateful that they did.


End file.
